Regret
by Amai Nigai
Summary: This is all about unrequited love from both sides. Momo and Toshiro live in regrets about not telling each other how they feel. Momo gets a disease...wonder what'll happen.


**Regret**

HitsuHina Oneshot!

I really like this story because it's theme was based on a real life experience. I hope you enjoy it. X3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p><em>*clapping* *clapping*<em> "I would just like the congratulate the graduating Grade 8's for graduating of course, and wish them good luck next year in High School." The school principal said. Then the parents and people started clapping as the graduates walk out.

_The day after the graduation party_

This day was when all the grade 8's would walk down the hallway's covered with the younger grades as they say goodbye to them. Once everyone was outside, many people cried especially Momo, Rukia, Orihime, Rangiku and Nanao etc. Not many of the guys cried, like Toshiro who didn't cry at all, Ichigo and Chad. Ishida cried a little. Many of them hugged each other because they were never going to see each other again, which is only half true because of summer vacation. Momo hugged almost everyone except for Toshiro, Ichigo and Chad. Not Chad because he looked scary to Momo, not Ichigo because he looks like everyone is annoying him. She wanted a hug from Toshiro, but was too shy to ask him. After all, Momo had a crush on Toshiro for two years. Also, Momo was sure that Toshiro didn't like her, because he always teased her and doesn't talk to her and one time he told her, 'I hate you.'

"Bye *hic* Momo *hic*" cried Rangiku as they hugged again.

"See you next year," said Rukia wiping her tears.

"Let's all continue being friends ok," said Orihime crying with a smile on her face.

"Mm...Yeah, let's all keep in touch during the summer." Momo said as they did a group hug.

_A few weeks later_

Momo and the gang were at the amusement park having fun. Rukia and Rangiku went on a rollercoaster five times. Orihime and Momo went on the drop tower three times, and by the time they all gathered up they were dizzy. Then they all started laughing.

"_*giggle*_ that was fun," said Momo.

_*ggrrrr*_

Everyone looked at each other.

"Ok, whose stomach was that?" asked Orihime.

"That'd be me," said Rukia, Rangiku and Momo at the same time.

Again they all laughed and went to get lunch. Rangiku had a burger with fries and coke, Rukia had chicken finger with fries and sprite, Orihime had nachos with ice tea and Momo had taco with fries and 7 up. After lunch they all decided to go to one ride that was at least at good place to see view, The Ferris wheel. When they were at the very top Momo and the rest enjoyed the view of what they saw. As Momo looked down, she saw Toshiro, Ichigo and Chad. As she continued to stare at Toshiro he looked up at the Ferris wheel and Momo looked away and blushed.

"What's wrong Momo?" asked Rangiku.

"Nothing, nothing," said Momo then she felt a light sting in her chest as she clutched it and bent down.

"Momo!" Orihime said in a worried voice as Rukia turns around to see Momo holding onto her chest.

"Does your chest hurt?" asked Rangiku.

"Yeah a bit," said Momo as the pain subsided. "It's gone now. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Orihime.

"Mm hmm," Momo said nodding her head.

As they got off the Ferris wheel they went on one more ride, the merry-go-round. Momo sat on a cart, Rangiku sat on a white horse that goes up and down, Rukia sat beside Rangiku on a brown horse that also goes up and down and Orihime sat beside Momo making sure there was nothing wrong.

When the day was over, everyone went back home. When Momo arrived in her bedroom she started feeling a little light-headed and to her it looked like the room was blurring. The next thing she knew she blacked out. Her mom came running to her room after hearing a thud downstairs.

As Momo woke up from conscious, she noticed that she wasn't at home.

"Honey, you're at the Hospital," said her mother. While her father was talking to the doctors about what was wrong with her.

The doctor came in and told Momo and her mother, "I'm sorry to say this, but your daughter has a tumour in her heart. This was a silent tumour and it's already spread out. Just in a few days she'll die, I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do. If we did a surgery the success percentage would be 1%." His voice was sad and it sounded like there was nothing the doctors could do about it.

Momo was in shock the most, _nothing they can do about the tumour in my heart. Die in a few days._ She couldn't believe it. At the most she wanted to tell her friends about it first.

The next day, Momo called Rukia, Rangiku and Orihime. She told them about what happened to her and about the heart tumour. After hearing what Momo had said, they all quickly arrived at the Hospital to visit Momo.

"Is it true?" asked Rukia.

"You're really going to die in a few days or rather anytime now?" asked Rangiku.

"I don't want you to die," said Orihime stifling a cry.

"Yeah, it's true; I'm going to die any day anytime right now. I don't want to die either Orihime, but its how it is." Momo said trying to calm down Orihime.

_*doot...doot...doot...*_ Went the heart rate box. Momo heart was slowing down by the minute. Then at the last doot Momo felt huge pain in her chest as she moans to the pain throbbing her.

"Hang on, Momo." Rangiku said.

"Don't give up," said Rukia.

Slowly Momo fell backwards onto the pillow. She didn't say anything.

"Momo? Momo?" went Orihime.

_*doooo~*_ the heart rate box went. Momo was dead.

Rangiku, Rukia and Orihime cried their hearts out and so did Momo's mother and father. Momo opened her eyes and saw her body lying on the bed.

_"Huh? Why am I sleeping?"_ she said then looked at her hands and they were almost transparent. _"Oh right, I'm dead. Shouldn't I be on my way to heaven right now?"_ she said and waits for something to happen.

The next day, they held the funeral for Momo. Momo herself was watching her body being put in the ground, which was kind of awkward for her.

_"So, this is my spirit form. Why can't I rest in peace?"_ she asks herself.

_"Because there is something you regret deep in your heart."_ Spoke someone. _"Once you have no more regret then you'll be able to move on."_ Momo turned around and saw another spirit, her grandfather. _"Go and do what you must do."_ Then he left her there thinking what she regrets not doing.

Then Momo thought, _I never told him I loved him yet._ Then she goes to Toshiro's house and it looked like to her he was out. So she waits for him to come back.

She sat on the bed and waits. After 4 hours of waiting he came back and opened the door to his room. He turned on the computer and goes on the internet.

_"Toshiro, I...I...I love you."_ Momo said, but Toshiro kept looking at the computer screen.

_He can't hear me,_ thought Momo. When she went up closer to the screen she noticed he was on Face book and staring at a certain comment which read, 'Momo's dead.' Toshiro got up from his seat and went to get the graduation picture where it shows everyone. He puts his finger on her picture which was right beside his, since both of their last names start with H.

She picks up a notebook and a marker, and then quickly writes something. Toshiro was startled as his marker and notebook are like suddenly floating as he was about yell Momo turned the notebook then he read.

"Shh, don't yell. I'm just a friendly spirit wandering around." Toshiro was still staring with his mouth gape wide open.

Closing his mouth he asks, "Girl or boy?"

Momo writes, "Boy" because she doesn't want him to think 'maybe the spirit is Momo' then she writes some more and shows it to Toshiro.

"I can hear you, but you can't hear me." Momo wrote.

"I see," said Toshiro getting calmer.

"Tell me, who's that girl in the picture you were touching?" she wrote.

He replied, "She was my classmate. I would always tease her with the others. I never talked to her though."

Momo wrote some more, "You never talk to her, yet you sound like you like this girl or something. Do you?"

"I do like her, but I never got the chance to tell her that or say goodbye to her on the last day of school. I've liked her since the day I arrived at that school. She's cute, funny, smart, cry baby, and optimistic. I didn't want her know I liked her so I told her I hated her. Now she's dead and I'll never get a chance to tell her I love her. I really regret what I've done now. I'll never see her again and it's too late." Toshiro said.

Momo was shocked and happy at the same time and then wrote, "Maybe it's not too late."

Toshiro was confused at the wandering spirit then he saw the notebook and marker setting on the desk. He saw a shimmer in the air and then he saw Momo's spirit.

"I heard you, loud and clear. I love you, I did from the moment you came to our school. You're athletic, intelligent, funny, cute, cool and best of all my love at first sight. It's not too late. I love you Toshiro, I do, but I have to go now." Momo said as Toshiro heard every word she said.

"Wait, WAIT! I love you," Toshiro said reaching for her hand, but it passed through and Momo was shedding tears. Then Toshiro started to shed tears as well.

Momo summoned all her strength to make herself visible by a bit. She reached for Toshiro and he felt the slightest brush of her lips against his along with the words, "bye-bye" in a whisper before Momo completely disappeared.

He fell onto his knees, crying and yelled, "MOMO~!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

R and R please.


End file.
